Mi vecino de a lado
by Azul K
Summary: Bob Esponja ha estado enamorado en secreto de Calamardo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por temor a ser rechazado y perder la amistad que lo une con él, ha decidido mantenerlo en secreto. Pero...¿Cuánto podrá soportar?
1. ESTOY LISTO

ESTOY LISTO

Un buen día debe comenzar con alegría. Al escuchar la alarma sé que estoy listo, listo para un nuevo día, ¿y cómo no ser un buen día si podré trabajar al lado de la persona que más amo? me ajusto la corbata, me despido de Gary y salgo de mi casa.

No tarda mucho para que el también aparezca

-Hola Calamardo ¿no es un hermoso día?- digo con una sonrisa

-Cualquier día es igual, no veo que tiene de especial este- responde con su usual cara seria

-Es especial porque formas parte de el-

-¿Y quién quiere formar parte de él?- responde desviando la mirada y caminando de forma indiferente

Y sin más, terminamos caminando al trabajo. Aún es temprano, así que podemos ir con calma, por lo que aprovecho para conversar un poco con él.

-…Entonces Patricio y yo comimos un helado después de pescar medusas y.,..-

-No me interesa lo que hayas hecho con Patricio, solo quiero llegar a esa tortura llamada trabajo-

\- Vamos Calamardo, ¿Cómo puedes llamar tortura al trabajo?-

-¿Cómo no llamar tortura a un empleo en tan horrible?-

-Puedes tener el peor de los trabajos, pero si lo disfrutas puedes convertirlo en el mejor de todos-

-El trabajo solo sirve para sostenerse económicamente, no es una diversión-

-Claro que lo es. Amo tanto el trabajo que paso horas contemplándolo-

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido y apresúrate-

-De acuerdo-

No pasan muchos minutos antes de llegar al Crustáceo Cascarudo, ambos debemos tomar nuestros puestos: Calamardo en la caja registradora y yo en la cocina. El trabajo me emociona, tengo la oportunidad de preparar sabrosas Cangreburguers para las personas de Fondo de Bikini, pero aún más, tengo la posibilidad de estar junto a Calamardo. Jamás me le he declarado, sé que él nunca correspondería a mis sentimientos, es por eso que me conformo con ser su amigo, si yo algún día llegara a revelar mis sentimientos las cosas cambiarían, el ya no querría hablarme y estoy seguro de que ya no me dejaría ser su amigo. Aun que cada día me enamore más de él, seguiré soportando para no perderlo, sé que puedo ser muy obvio, pero no puedo evitarlo, quisiera hacer tantas cosas a su lado, poder conocerlo mejor….pero es tan cerrado, no le gusta hablar de sus cosas conmigo y se molesta cuando intento descubrirlas. Ah, es tan difícil estar enamorado. Por una parte me causa gran felicidad, pero por otro lado, me estoy convirtiendo en una persona demasiado molesta para él y en ocasiones hasta creo que me odia, pero aun que el sea así conmigo, no puedo dejar de amarlo…..

-¿Bob esponja?-

-¿Eh? D-Don Cangrejo-respondo algo desorientado al salir de mis pensamientos-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya es hora de cerrar, Calamardo se fue hace unos momentos, creí que tú te habías ido con él-

-¿Qué? ¿Se fue sin mí? ¿Por qué no me habrá esperado?-

-No lo sé, pero es hora de que te vallas, te veo mañana temprano-

-D-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Don Cangrejo-

-Hasta mañana muchacho-

¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué no me dijo que ya era hora de cerrar?...y aún más importante ¿Por qué no me espero? Seguimos el mismo rumbo…..eso….me entristece…..yo…. ¿Eh?... ¿Es Calamardo?

-¡Calamardo!-corro hasta alcanzarlo- Calamardo, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-

-No es como que sea mi obligación esperarte- dijo en un tono indiferente

-Si…entiendo eso, pero tampoco de avisaste que ya era hora de salir-

-Estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que decidí no hacerlo-

-Ah…..ya veo-

El resto del camino transcurre en silencio, hasta llegar a casa.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Adiós- se despide de una forma fría como siempre

-A-Adiós Calamardo. Nos vemos mañana-

Y sin más, ambos entramos a casa. El día de hoy, ha terminado.


	2. ¿En qué piensas?

**¿En qué piensas?**

Desde que conocí a Bob Esponja, la tranquilidad como yo la conocía desapareció por completo. Antes podía dormir tranquilamente todas las mañanas, ahora tengo que soportar su ruidosa alarma todos los días –no es mi culpa que le cueste tanto trabajo despertarse en las mañanas- , debo soportar su molesta risa, sus tontos juegos, su horrible personalidad. Yo….lo detesto.

-Hola Calamardo ¿no es un hermoso día?-

-Cualquier día es igual, no veo que tiene de especial este- ¿Cómo puede estar feliz todo el tiempo?

-Es especial porque formas parte de el-

¿Qué ha sido esa respuesta tan tonta? Maldición, no tiene que ser amable.

-¿Y quién quiere formar parte de él?- dije caminando mientras desviaba la mirada.

Como siempre, Bob camino junto a mi todo el camino mientras me contaba las tonterías que hacía con Patricio.

-…Entonces Patricio y yo comimos un helado después de pescar medusas y.,..-

-No me interesa lo que hayas hecho con Patricio, solo quiero llegar a esa tortura llamada trabajo-

\- Vamos Calamardo, ¿Cómo puedes llamar tortura al trabajo?-

-¿Cómo no llamar tortura a un empleo en tan horrible?-

-Puedes tener el peor de los trabajos, pero si lo disfrutas puedes convertirlo en el mejor de todos-

-El trabajo solo sirve para sostenerse económicamente, no es una diversión-

-Claro que lo es. Amo tanto el trabajo que paso horas contemplándolo-

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido y apresúrate-

-De acuerdo-

Y bien, llegamos al peor trabajo del mundo. Un día más, un día menos. Pero algún día, algún día la gente inculta de Fondo de Bikini se dará cuenta de mi talento, y entonces yo seré reconocido. Podre tener todo lo que siempre quise, ya no tendré que trabajar en este horrible lugar y ya no tendré que vivir junto a ese molesto vecino. Pero por ahora, debo conformarme con esto. En fin, ya es momento de cerrar, será mejor que valla por ese bobo amarillo.

-¡Hey! Bob Esp….-

Que extraño. Parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero….no sé, nunca le había visto una expresión tan seria en el rostro. ¿En que estará pensando?... ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué te importaría en qué piensa? En fin, si él no está listo me voy, no tiene caso que lo espere, además no es mi obligación esperarlo.

-¡Hasta mañana Don Cangrejo!-

Desde su oficina –Hasta mañana Señor Calamardo-

Parece que está atardeciendo, siempre que atardece Bob se pone a admirar el cielo. Ahora que lo pienso, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no caminaba solo a casa, siempre que salgo del trabajo Bob se apresura en salir para acompañarme. Nadie había hecho eso por mí….pero ¿Por qué lo hace? Yo no lo he considerado como amigo, sin embargo él siempre ha dicho que soy uno de sus mejores amigos. Mmmm ¿En qué pensara?

De repente escuche el sonido de unos pasos a toda velocidad detrás de mí.

-¡Calamardo!- dijo Bob que venía corriendo hacia mi - Calamardo, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-

-No es como que sea mi obligación esperarte-

-Si…entiendo eso, pero tampoco de avisaste que ya era hora de salir-

-Estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que decidí no hacerlo-

-Ah…..ya veo-

Y después, todo fue un largo silencio, por primera vez la persona más parlanchina del mundo había guardado silencio por una vez en su vida. Aun así…. ¿Por qué el silencio se tornó tan incómodo?

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Adiós-

-A-Adiós Calamardo. Nos vemos mañana-

Y sin nada más que decir, ambos entramos a casa.

¿Por qué su mirada era tan diferente? Bob…. ¿En qué piensas?


	3. ¿Mi vecinoen mi casa? (Parte 1)

**¿MI VECINO...EN MI CASA? (Parte 1)**

Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá sido de Calamardo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me gustaría verlo de nuevo , pero…..¿Qué...ese no es?

-¿Calamardo, eres tú?-

FLASH BACK

-¡No está, mi primera moneda!

-¿Y eso en que me concierne?-

-Pues, es solo que se me hace extraño que ya no este si tu estuviste todo el día frente a la caja registradora!-

-¡¿Me está acusando de algo?!-

-Pues aquí solo hay de tres opciones. Una, tú la robaste. Dos, tú la robaste. Tres, tú la robaste-

Calamardo no se controló y comenzó a zarandear a don cangrejo, pero después se detuvo.

-No puedes tratarme así, soy tu jefe-

-Ya no más. Renuncio- dijo tirando su sombrero al piso, el cual alcance a sujetar –me largo de aquí-dijo saliendo del establecimiento.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sé que él ahora debe estar muy bien, es Calamardo después de todo. Él sabe hacer tantas cosas, él puede ser lo que quiera. Aun así, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sido de Calamardo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me gustaría verlo de nuevo , pero…..¿Qué...ese no es?

-¿Calamardo, eres tú?- había alguien muy parecido a Calamardo dentro de una linda caja

-¿Eh?...yo…no…-antes de terminar de hablar rápidamente se ocultó dentro una caja en la que se encontraba metido.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Bob Esponja-

Y asomándose dentro de la caja -¿Bob….esponja?-

-Sí, así es. Hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?-

-Yo…-

-No, espera, no me digas. Adivinare. Mmmm tienes la ropa muy sucia y mal olor…. ¿Un jugador de futbol? –

-No-

-¿Un astronauta?-

-No-

-¿Un jugador de futbol en es espacio c….-

-¡No lo entiendes, soy un fracasado! –dijo echándose a llorar- Perdí mi trabajo, mi hogar…todo-

No me gusta ver a Calamardo así, derrotado, solo y llorando. Mi imagen de él era de alguien fuerte, inquebrantable….no se…..lo llevare a mi casa. Ahí estará mucho mejor, lo apoyare para que salga nuevamente adelante y sea como ha sido siempre. Si, eso hare, y luego todo volverá a ser igual que antes.

Esa misma noche Calamardo se instaló en mi casa, el dormirá en mi habitación y yo en el sillón para que este mas cómodo. Le he preparado una sabrosa sopa caliente para que recupere energías.

-Lamento las molestias. Prometo pagártelo todo en cuanto consiga un trabajo-

-Shh. Aquí viene el avión- dije dándole una cucharada de sopa. Después decidí dejarlo dormir, debía estar muy cansado –Buenas noches, Calamardo- y diciendo esto, apague las luces y me retire.

Ah, tener a Calamardo en mi casa es una experiencia nueva para mí. Quiero ayudarlo para que salga adelante, para que lo pueda ver nuevamente esforzándose en lo que le gusta, para que cuide de su jardín que es como un tesoro para él. Si, lo quiero ver nuevamente así, y así será.

* * *

NOTA: Este capitulo no fue serio. Se ha basado en el capitulo en que Calamardo se va a vivir a casa de Bob Esponja por que esta pasando por una crisis. Mas adelante vere si agrego mas cosas del capitulo o cosas diferentes, pero la historia continuara.


	4. ¿Mi vecinoen mi casa? (Parte 2)

Sé que se pueden hacer muchas cosas por amor….pero…. ¿Un traje…de Maid?

¿MI VECINO….EN MI CASA? (Parte 2)

Hace algún tiempo, calamardo ha estado viviendo en mi casa debido a que se quedó sin casa, sin trabajo y sin amigos. Es por eso que yo le permito que se quede hasta que este cómodo…..pero últimamente a cambiado mucho, ya no parece el mismo, digamos que….

-¡Bob Esponja! ¡¿Qué pasa con lo que te pedí?!-

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya voy-dije entregándole la sopa que me había encargado.

-Además usas estas usando esa ridícula ropa- dijo molesto

-Pero… ¡Es la ropa que siempre uso!-

-Es aburrido verte siempre con la misma ropa. ¿No podrías usar algo diferente?-

-Toda la ropa que uso es igual- le hice notar

-En ese caso, cuando estés frente a mi usa otra cosa-

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué quiere que use señor?- dije ya algo irritado

-Mmmm ¿Señor? Eso suena bien, desde ahora en adelante serás mi Maid (mi sirvienta)- dijo en un tuno burlón y algo sádico

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…Calamardo, lo que tú me pides es…muy vergonzoso- dije demasiado avergonzado

-Que lastima. Yo pensé que tu quería que me sintiera bien pronto para poder ir a conseguir trabajo, pero si esa es tu respuesta creo que me quedare más tiempo descansando- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama

Maldición, tendré que hacer algo –B-Bueno, supongo que podría hacerlo….si eso te hace sentir mejor- dije bajando la cabeza

-Bien. La próxima vez quiero verte con tu uniforme-y sin decir mas se recostó para dormir mientras yo salía.

* * *

-Muy bien Bob Esponja, así me gusta, que te vistas apropiadamente para mí- dijo sonriendo sádicamente

-Aquí tiene señor- dije entregándole la limonada que previamente me había encargado

Después de beber un sorbo comenzó a quejarse del simple hecho de que el limón tuviese 3 semillas. ¿Cómo puede molestarse por algo tan simple? Trate de sacar las semillas, pero a pesar de eso el no quiso aceptar la limonada. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que consiga un trabajo.

Realmente no me gusta pelear con Calamardo, pero la actitud que ha tomado no es la correcta. Gary ya me lo había dicho pero no quise escucharlo. Ahora todo depende de mí.

* * *

**Desde una sopa con la frase "Consigue un trabajo" hasta un programa de televisión para niños, Bob intento a toda costa convencer a Calamardo de conseguir trabajo….**

-¡Bob Esponja! En televisor se haberío, ven aquí y repáralo-

-¡Tengo una Mejor idea! ¿Por qué no llamo a alguien con un TRABAJO para hacer ese TRABAJO? Porque cuando yo necesito hacer un TRABAJO quiero a alguien que sepa hacer ese TRABAJO-

-….. ¿Qué insinúas?-

**Uno puede tener mucha paciencia, pero la de Bob Esponja…había llegado a su límite. Tomo a calamardo de la Camisa, lo saco de la cama e importándole poco el estado en el que estuviera fue hasta el Crustáceo Cascarudo y se enfrentó a Don Cangrejo….**

-¡Escúchame Cangrejo de pacotilla. Calamardo ha Estado viviendo en mi casa todo este tiempo y es importante que recupere su empleo…- dijo sujetando a Don Cangrejo de la camisa y sacudiéndolo con fuerza importándole poco que pudiese perder su empleo. Acto seguido, del bolsillo de Don Cangrejo cayo….su primera moneda.

**Pocos días después las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, cada quien recupero sus vidas normales y volvieron a ser vecinos como siempre, pero esta vez Bob tenía la satisfacción de haber ayudado a la persona que tanto quería.**

* * *

_NOTA: Bueno, aqui acaba mi capitulo sin sentido. Me dio curiosidad hacer un capitulo asi debido a una imagen de Bob vestido de Maid para Calamardo (solo que en vercion humano) asi que esto salio, se que es demasiado tonto, pero aun asi quise hacerlo. Ya en el proximo capitulo supongo que pondre cosas mas normales...¿A quién engaño? Nada de lo que hago es normal. _


	5. Mi mejor amigo Bob

**MI MEJOR AMIGO BOB**

Tengo a un mejor amigo en todo el mundo, siempre nos divertimos mucho y reímos de las mismas cosas, su nombre es Bob Esponja. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y gracias a él he podido conocer a muchos otros amigos…sin embargo recientemente está algo extraño.

Hace algunos días Bob y yo disfrutábamos de un día de Sol brillante….

-Que día tan hermoso Patricio-

-Sí, tan hermoso como las rosquillas de aquella tienda-

-Deberíamos de hacer algo para que este día no se desaproveche-

-¡SI! ¿Qué tan si vamos a pescar medusas-

-¡Gran idea patricio!-

-Anda, ve a buscar tus cosas-

-Claro, enseguida regr…. Patricio ¿Y si invitamos a Calamardo?-

-¡Claro, vallamos a preguntarle si quiere ir-

Calamardo es un gran amigo, Bob lo admira mucho y siempre quiere invitarlo a pasar tiempo juntos. Sin embargo a veces pienso que Calamardo no piensa de la misma forma…

-Calamardo ¿Quieres venir a pescar medusas con nosotros?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que desperdiciaría mi valioso tiempo en ti cuando podría estar practicando con mi clarinete?-

-Oh, lo siento Calamardo, es solo que pensé que ya que es un día tan bonito podr….-

-Pues pensaste mal. Ya sería hora de que te fueras dando cuenta de nuestra forma de pensar es muy diferente. Ahora, no me interesa hablar contigo, no me interesa lo que pase contigo y no me interesa compartir mi tiempo contigo- dijo calamardo cerrando la puerta en la cara de Bob Esponja.

-Quizás Calamardo no nos quiere-

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso Patricio? Es solo que debe estar algo cansado. Mejor vallamos a jugar a otra parte para no molestarlo- dijo Bob mientras me indicaba que nos fuéramos.

Bob Esponja siempre busca una explicación al mal genio que suele tener Calamardo y a pesar de que Calamardo lo ha hecho llorar muchas veces él siempre lo perdona-como aquella vez en el día de los tontos-.

Calamardo me agrada, de hecho comencé a hablarle por Bob Esponja, pero a veces siento que es muy malo con Bob Esponja. Aun así, eso no es lo que más me importa, lo que más me importa es que Bob Esponja siga atrás de él como si no pasara nada.

Sera que Bob esta….jajaja no, claro que no. Bob no podría estar enamorado de Calamardo, eso no sería posible. Bob es un chico muy alegre y Calamardo….es Calamardo. Sí, no hay razón para pensar en eso, será mejor que me dé prisa, se me hace tarde para no hacer nada.


	6. Enamorado

**ENAMORADO**

Todavía recuerdo el momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Calamardo, al principio pensé que solo lo veía como amigo o como símbolo de admiración. Sin embargo llego un punto en comencé a preguntarme – ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por él? ¡No será que…¡ Jajaja no, no creo…– no, no podía creer que estuviera enamorado, pero cada vez que pensaba en lo mismo recibía la misma respuesta. Así que decidí preguntarle a alguien que supiera como aconsejarme.

_[FLASH BACK]_

– ¡Patricio, abre, soy yo, Bob Esponja! –

– ¡Bob Esponja! ¿Qué ocurre amigo? –

–Tengo una pregunta que hacerte–

–Viniste al lugar indicado. Cuéntame ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? –

– ¿Cómo sabes…que estás enamorado? –

–Mmm ciertamente en una pregunta difícil y como soy tu amigo te recomendare que le preguntes a alguien más ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Don Cangrejo? Él debe saber de esas cosas–

–Mmmm tienes razón, gracias por el consejo, iré a preguntarle ahora mismo–

–Por nada amigo–

Usé mi descanso para ir a hablar con Don Cangrejo, aprovechando que Calamardo estaba haciendo otras cosas.

[Toc,toc]

–Adelante–

–Don Cangrejo ¿Puedo hablar con usted? –

–Claro muchacho, pasa–

–Gracias– tomé asiento

–Y bien ¿De qué quieres hablarme? –

–Quería preguntarle algo–

–Pues anda, pregunta–

–Vera… ¿Cómo es…cuando uno esta enamorado? –

– ¡Chico! Así que estás enamorado. Cuéntame ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo es que la conoces? –

–Digamos que…vive cerca de mi vecindario–

– ¿Y desde hace cuánto la conoces? –

–Desde que me mude…al principio solo veía todo como una amistad, pero recientemente he sentido cosas que no he sentido antes. Por eso es que vine a preguntarle, para salir de dudas. ¿Qué se siente cuando uno esta enamorado? –

–Pues veras…cuando uno se enamora, no puede dejar de pensar en esa persona, siempre que están juntos el corazón se te acelera, te sientes feliz con recibir un simple abrazo, quieres apoyarlo en todo lo que puedes y quieres compartir muchos recuerdos con esa persona. Así que, si tu sientes eso, felicidades muchacho, estás enamorado–

Ahora todo estaba claro, todo lo que había dicho Don Cangrejo era una descripción de mi situación actual. No cabía duda, estaba enamorado – ¡Muchas gracias, Don Cangrejo! Ahora lo entiendo todo–

–Por nada muchacho. Ahora a trabajar–

–Claro Don Cangrejo– dije sonriendo mientras salía de su oficina.

_[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]_

Ya no tenía dudas, estaba enamorado de Calamardo, y ahora que lo sabía me sentía mejor…sin embargo, pocos días vinieron más interrogantes a mi cabeza – ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo por mí? –

.

.

.

* * *

–Hasta mañana, Don Cangrejo. Hasta mañana, Calamardo. –dijo agitando su mano desde lo lejos

–Hasta mañana muchacho– fue la respuesta de Don Cangrejo

–…Adiós–dije para no quitarle más el tiempo. Y me quede observándolo hasta que su silueta se perdió de mi vista.

–Que buen muchacho, espero que le este yendo bien con los asuntos del corazón–dijo Don Cangrejo

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –

–Ah, es verdad que tú no sabes. Parece que el muchacho, esta enamorado–

– ¿Bob Esponja…enamorado? –¿Por qué será que escuchar esas palabras me afectó tanto?


	7. Un día sin Bob

**UN DÍA SIN BOB**

Nunca pensé que Bob llegaría a enamorarse. Bob es tan infantil, tan inmaduro y tan bobo que nunca me imaginé que pudiera sentir algo serio por alguien.

Esa mañana pensé que me molestaría como de costumbre, pero ciertamente no fue así. Pude dormir plácidamente hasta la tarde y como era día de descanso en el trabajo mucho mejor. Recuerdo que ese día me sentí muy feliz, decidí tomar una taza de té, me relaje un rato y practique con el clarinete por un buen rato.

Cuando comenzaba a atardecer me di cuenta de que Bob no había hecho ni un ruido en todo el día. No le di mucha importancia, pero ciertamente me inquietaba. –Tal vez es porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a su molesta presencia – pensé, e irónicamente esos pensamientos tenían algo de cierto, prácticamente no había algún día en que Bob no estuviera presente. Antes de darme cuenta me vi a mi mismo queriendo ir a su casa – ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? Deberías estar aprovechando el tiempo de su ausencia. Pero… ¿Y si le paso algo? Tal vez…..–

–Oh, Calamardo ¿Vienes a buscar a Bob? –

–Eh? – Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de Bob –Yo… ¡Patricio! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Bob me pidió que cuidara de Gary mientras el regresaba–

– ¿A dónde fue? –

–Mmmm….no lo sé. Pero dijo que era algo importante–

–Ah…bueno. Entonces creo que…–

– ¡Calamardo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Eh? – al darme vuelta me encontré con que Bob se encontraba a mi espalda mientras cargaba una gran montaña de libros. Al parecer estaba bastante sorprendido de verme ahí – ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Y esos libros? – intente cambiar el tema. No quería que supiera que vine a buscarlo.

–Ah. Fui a preguntarle algo a Arenita y me dio estos libros como referencia. Pensé que sería algo breve pero como vi que la charla se alargaba demasiado decidí pedirle a patricio que cuidara de Gary mientras llegaba– Dijo mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta de su casa – ¿Necesitabas algo? –dijo mientras entraba a su casa con la pila de libros cargando.

–Yo…– maldición, ¿Qué digo? – Es solo que…quería decirte que… ¡Controla a tu caracol. Otra vez volvió a hacer un desastre en mi jardín! – dije fingiendo molestia. No se me ocurría nada mejor que decir.

–Oh, discúlpame Calamardo, ya no volverá a pasar– dijo Bob un tanto apenado.

–Pues que no se repita de nuevo– dije dando media vuelta y dirigiéndome a la puerta de mi casa. Entre rápidamente a mi casa, cerré la puerta detrás de mí e intente calmarme un poco, pues por alguna razón, estaba bastante nervioso.

* * *

–Calamardo esta aun poco extraño– dijo Patricio

–Sí, yo también lo creí así–respondio Bob

–Por cierto, ¿Arenita pudo responder tu pregunta?–

–No del todo, pero me dio algunos libros que me podrían ayudar–

Dijo mientras observaba el montón de libros sobre consejos amorosos que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala.


	8. Consejos de amor

-¿C-Calamardo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-… ¿Puedo pasar?-

**Consejos de amor**

Esa mañana me sorprendió recibir a Calamardo en mi casa. No digo que no me diera gusto verlo, pero es algo que normalmente no hace… ¡Que felicidad!

-¡Bienvenido! Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-Esta vez, por extraño que parece, no vengo en contra de mi voluntad. Bob, en estos días me di cuenta de que estabas actuando algo extraño…así que caí en la conclusión de que…-

-¿Calamardo?-

-… ¿Bob, te gusta alguien actualmente?-

-….- ¿Cómo se entero? ¿Es que acaso estoy siendo demasiado obvio? Rayos, ¿ahora que debería decirle?

-Al principio no imagine que fuera eso, pero poco tiempo después pude comprobarlo por un comentario que hizo Don Cangrejo-

¡Don Cangrejo! Acaba de revelar mi secreto a la persona menos indicada -…Si, es verdad, me gusta alguien…-

-Ya veo…Bueno, ahora que lo he comprobado, supongo que podría darte algunos consejos…claro, si tú quieres-

-¿Enserio?...Pero Calamardo, no creo que tu tengas experiencia en eso-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Para empezar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?

-…..-

-¿Calamardo?-

-Bueno, si no quieres entonces me voy por donde vine?-

-No, espera. De acuerdo, creo que serán de ayuda tus consejos, después de todo tu tienes más experiencia que yo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Con cuantas personas has salido?-

-… ¿Las Cangreburquers cuentan?

-…no-

-¿Los amigos cuentan?-

-Tampoco-

-Entonces creo que con ninguna-

-¿Ninguna? ¿Entonces, es la primera vez que te enamoras de una persona?-

-…si-

-…-Ahora que lo mencionas, es la primera vez que dices algo seriamente. Siempre estas tonteando, siempre te la pasas riendo y te vez tan feliz, pero ahora, te he notado pensativo, tan distante de la realidad...tan enamorado -¿Y quién es?-

-¿Eh?-

-La persona de la que te enamoraste ¿Quién es?-

-Eso… ¡No puedo decirte!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es alguien que conozco?-

-…si- Y muy bien.

-…De acuerdo, no me digas quien es, pero al menos dime que personalidad tiene-

-…Pues, es muy inteligente, le gusta la música y el arte, es una de las personas más importantes de Fondo de Bikini pero la gente aun no se ha dado cuenta…Tiene todas las posibilidades de irse y triunfar, pero a pesar de todo aun sigue aquí...cerca de mi-eres tú.

-¿A si? Pues creo que yo soy mil veces mejor que ese tipo-

-…Claro que si Calamardo…claro que si-


End file.
